Heart Song Redo
by SCETMD
Summary: Will Tony and Ziva move from friends to lovers? I do not own the characters or NCIS. Starts T Goes to M
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or the characters. I just the show and wanted to put my own spin on what I hope happens one day. **

**Chapter 1**

It had been five long months since Tony had seen Ziva. He missed her, she was his partner and the only women who ever had the power to make him smile.

"Tony!" Ziva walked up to him smiling. She couldn't believe that this was the same man she met when she first came to NCIS.

Tony reached out grabbed Ziva and held her close. He was breathing in the smell of her hair and staring at the beauty of her face. He couldn't believe that she was finally home. He had so much he wanted to say to her. It was as if his heart was beating a mile a minute and he couldn't control it and he didn't know why he felt this way. It was like he was falling deeper and deeper in love with a woman who he knew could easily break him in two. But for some reason he liked the challenge, he liked the thought of a woman who could test him and make him want to be a better person.

"Ziva, I was wondering. Would you like to come over for dinner? I know you just came back and you are probably exhausted, but I would really like to hear all about your adventures."

Ziva smiled, knowing that there was no way she could say no to a man she was falling for.

"Tony, what has gotten into you? In the past 4 years you have become a man willing to be there for others and you are being genuinely sweet to me. What is your angle?"

"No angle," he said opening up his car door and holding it open for Ziva. "Just want to try to be a better person."

Before Ziva could close the door, she found it had been closed for her and the trunk was being opened in order for him to put her suitcases in. Ziva couldn't understand. Were her feelings for him being reciprocated?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Before they could reach Tony's apartment both of their cell phones began to constantly ring. Ziva always being prepared was the first to answer.

"Hello."

Tony could tell by the sound of Ziva's voice that dinner would have to wait.

"That was Gibbs. Dead petty officer outside of Norfolk," Tony found himself more depressed than usual as they were driving there. He was cursing under his breath, something Ziva actually had grown accustomed to, especially with all her erratic driving when she first became NCIS Liaison Officer.

"Name is Mark Glisson, 23, just graduated from Basic Training two weeks ago," said Tony. "Bunk mate says that he was on leave for a few days and when he came back all he saw was blood pooling under the door."

Within a week of getting the case tossed at them by Metro Police, they had connected the dots of a young man who had followed Mark to Norfolk and was allowed on base because he claimed to be his brother. Truth was he was a disgruntled former lover who believed that Mark was a cheating coward and that is why he ran off to join the Navy.

"So Tony, about that dinner?" Ziva smiled and tossed her hair back.

Tony smiled and got his gear and got ready to head out for the night. Gibbs followed them, and in true fashion turned the elevator on stop and read them the riot act.

"Listen Ziva, I know you have feelings for Tony, but please just tell him and get it over with because honestly, this is ridiculous."

Upon completion of the statement he slapped them both and walked out of the elevator. Leaving Ziva and Tony with their thoughts…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tony and Ziva stood in the elevator letting the door open and close in front of them about 5 times before they finally pushed the button to go to the lobby.

"So…" Tony said playing with his car keys. "About what Gibbs said, is that true? Do you have feelings for me?"

"Tony look, maybe we should talk about this over dinner after all I am starving."

Tony smiled and walked out of the elevator. Once again almost in tune with how their day was supposed to begin one week ago. He opened the door, put Ziva's bag in the car and closed the door. Ziva smiled and couldn't help but wonder if what Gibb's had said just a few minutes prior was true.

"Would you like something to drink? I have water, soda, beer and wine." Tony smiled before Ziva could respond. He knew what she liked and he came walking in with two bottles of water.

"Tony, can I ask you a question? Do you like me as more than a friend?"

Tony smiled, very shocked by the statement that had just been made by his partner and friend. He had known the question was going to come up, in fact, he wanted the question to be asked more than anything in the world. He just wasn't expecting it to come on the heels of the statement made by his boss. He didn't know how to respond in fact, he just stood there stone faced trying to decide if what was going through his head was something he should say or if he should just keep his mouth shut.

"Ziva. It's been 5 years since you came to NCIS. I felt a connection to you since. I felt like we were in sync from the very beginning. I don't know I guess I just feel like a better man when I am around you."

Ziva and Tony sit down for a dinner of pizza. That was the only thing Tony knew how to cook which surprised Ziva, considering the fact that he ordered it more often than cooked it.

"Tony. When you rescued me from that terrorist cell at the horn of Africa, I made a promise to myself. One I intend to keep. I promised that for as long as you would let me I would try to always show you that you are the man in my life who has always had my back and never let me down. I love you too, Tony, more than anything."

_Tony and Ziva will continue the strange journey of love in the next chapter…Will they take the plunge into becoming a couple or will they just continue to be friends and hide their love?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or NCIS. I just have theory that Tony and Ziva will make a great couple. **

Chapter 4

_We rejoin Tony and Ziva at dinner. Where, Tony and Ziva had both just admitted their love for each other. _

Tony smiled. Knowing that this was the first step in ending a journey that might've gone on forever, he was scared, but he knew that this might be the best thing for both of them, that being a couple might open doors to a new life. A life that might give him more than he could ever imagine a wife and a family, he remembered a time when he once imagined that with Jeanne, but when it ended with her he thought he would never have true love.

"Tony," Ziva said smiling. "You haven't said anything since I said I loved you five minutes ago."

Tony realized he had been staring at his plate for the past 5 minutes after he put the rest of the pizza on the table. He moved his chair over and sat next to Ziva putting his hand in hers. He knew as his heart began to race and his hair began to stand up on end that he wanted more than anything to kiss her.

"Tony, what are you thinking about? I can tell that something is on your mind."

Tony's mind was awash with a bunch of emotions. He couldn't think straight, all he knew was that whatever he did would change things forever. He moved in closer holding her hand and kissed her with a passion he had never thought possible. They kissed for what seemed like hours before they finally broke apart.

Ziva smiled as she moved away and held his hand.

"Tony, I love you more than anything in the entire world. You can't imagine what you have helped change in me. You had my back more than anyone ever has. I want to be with you. Do you want to be with me?"

Tony thought this was the most insane question he could have ever been asked. But, because he was always the type to play a game…he decided to let her squirm.

"Tony! I love you I want to be with you and yet you do not respond at all. What is wrong?"

Tony smiled stood up and took her hand.

"I love you too, Ziva and yes I want to be with you."

_Next chapter, will take an extremely romantic twist. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or the characters. **

**Chapter 5**

Tony's heart was racing as he took Ziva's hand and kissed her gently. They were moving fast but the tension between them was building constantly since her first day at NCIS. He knew that all he wanted was to hold her and feel her skin against his. That is all he wants. His love and need to be close to her increases as they go upstairs to Tony's room.

Ziva smiled. "Tony, where are we going?"

"I was…uh…well I was hoping maybe you would want to spend the night. I promise no funny business. I just…uh…I would really like it if you spent the night."

Tony was stuttering like a high school nerd asking a girl out for the first time. It reminded him of something McGee would do. Seeing as he had always ragged on him hard for being a) a computer nerd and b) bad with the ladies. But for once, it looked like he was the one that had something to learn.

Ziva smiled and just kept walking. She turned her head for a moment and looked at the man she considered a pig for so many years. Why didn't she ever notice how much of a great guy he really was? Why did she pretend that there were no feelings shared even after the day in the elevator? She shook the memories out of her mind knowing that today they meant nothing. For now, it was time for her to enjoy the prospect at a relationship that did not involve secrets or lies. She already knew what Tony did for a living and therefore already knew the danger he was in every day. At least now she knew that Tony would be going through the same worry.

They entered Tony's room and to her surprise it looked like he had matured quite a bit. He had only a few posters from his favorite movies along with a signed baseball, but that was it. He had been known for being a Frat-Boy at heart. He was the player at NCIS and that was part of why no woman ever stayed with him for very long, and the ones who did only stayed with him because he was undercover. Then again, he also was a renowned commitment phobe. This was probably the reason she wasn't afraid to be with him. She knew all his faults and he knew all of hers. This made diving into a relationship with him all the more easy.

They both got ready for bed. Ziva wasn't ready for a sleepover so she didn't bring any clothes with her. However, since Tony still had all of his old Ohio State clothes he lent her both a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She smiled.

"Thanks, Tony. So you mean what you said earlier about no funny business? No pressure for a quick beginning and end to a relationship just us working together to make each other better people?"

Tony breathed deep. "Yes, I promise."

The couple lay down on the King Size bed in Tony's apartment and talked the night away. Ziva about how she never thought she would be in America forever, and how she thought Tony would always be a player. Tony spoke about how he grew up the little things that made a relationship worth it, favorite color, song, movie, birthday, birth place and everything that mattered most. Before they knew it, they both fell asleep and woke up holding each other.

_Ring…Ring…_

Before too long Tony and Ziva were on their way to work another case.

**I know you think this will be the end of the story and that not another chapter will be written. Think again, I will be writing even more. More chapters with more TIVA and a lot more suspense. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A month after the first night they spent together, Tony and Ziva were going strong and their new formed relationship seemed to be helping the team work more effectively together. Tony was becoming more willing to take on tasks by himself and was no longer making fun of McGee. Oddly enough Gibbs no longer felt the need to slap him in the head for doing something stupid. He found a method to keep himself calm every day, kickboxing early in the morning provided him with an outlet for his anger and an ability to spend a few hours alone with her.

"Gibbs," Tony yelled as he was walking towards the elevator. "There's something I need to talk to you about. It's about rule 12."

"You mean never date a coworker?"

"Yeah," Tony looked sheepish. He was more afraid of going against one of Gibbs' rules and getting fired than he was of getting broken in half by Ziva.

"Tony, I tell you never to date a co-worker because I have been there. I dated Jen Shepard. Many years ago, I made that rule after she broke my heart."

Tony looked shocked he had never heard this story before. He knew that there was something under the surface while Jen was still alive that caused them to work extremely well together. But he didn't know just how extreme the connection they had was.

"Tony, look you love Ziva and it is obvious that she loves you just go for it prove to her you are her number one fan. That you will be with her no matter what that protecting her and being there even if she says she doesn't need anyone is the most effective way to keep her happy and knowing you are the true love of her life. You have been together for a month Tony and already you have changed in so many ways. Trust yourself and trust your heart."

Gibbs walked away and gave Tony one last word of advice. "Break her heart and I'll break you before she gets the chance."

Tony smiled. "Yes boss."

_Back at Tony's Apartment…_

Ziva was sitting on the couch watching another one of Tony's favorite movies. She was enjoying it and couldn't believe what his taste in movies truly showed about him. He seemed to be sensitive, a dork, and a little bit of a rebel. She smiled and couldn't believe how lucky she was to finally be with someone who on a constant basis offered her comfort and a source of strength when she felt like she was going to fall. She would never admit this though. As she was thinking she was interrupted by a thought of was this too good to be true? Would Tony brake her heart?

Tony knew that this was his first chance to not make any errors and that in many ways getting a person a gift who you love was probably one of the best ways to provide them with a belief that no matter what you were always there for them.

"Ziva," said Tony as he entered the living room. "I have something for you. I think you might enjoy it but you have to close your eyes. Please don't be mad. If you don't like it I'll get rid of it but I feel like it shows you just how much you mean to me and how much I love you."

Ziva smiled. "Tony you know you don't have to get me gifts. To be honest I don't actually believe in the whole anniversary thing. I told you this once. Remember?"

Tony did, in fact, remember. He was quite aware that this was what she said and that her opinion had probably not changed. However, he didn't really care he wanted to give her something that she would cherish forever. A good memory of life in America once she was first brought into NCIS and a memory that would give her a new lease on life.

Tony stood in silence after he handed her the wrapped present. He waited smiling. As Ziva opened the package, she began crying. It was an image. An image of the first time they had ever worked together, the first case. When Abby decided it would be a good idea to take a picture of the team together. But before she could snap the picture McGee and Gibbs ran out and Ziva and Tony were left in the lab. The picture was of the two of them looking into each other's eyes. Even then they knew that there was a spark between them.

Ziva got up and walked into the bathroom so that she might be able to keep her composure before the flood gates opened, but before she could get there Tony stopped her and hugged her.

"Ziva," Tony said holding her while she cried in his arms. "I will never hurt you. I've been in love with you since the moment I met you. I never want you to feel like you are alone. You never will be. Not as long as I am with you."

Ziva looked in his eyes. She smiled and kissed him with more fire and passion than she ever did before. Even the first kiss they shared a month ago in the kitchen couldn't compare to what they just shared. The passion was growing and the hunger in Ziva's eyes was intense. She wanted Tony. He wanted her. Was this the right time? Would they regret it in the morning? They had pretended to have sex while they were undercover quite a few times. But for some reason, it seemed even harder for her to restrain the desire she was feeling.

"Tony," Ziva said taking his hand. "Come with me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or the characters.**

Chapter 7

Their breathing was hot and heavy as they finally made it to Tony's bed. He nibbled on Ziva's neck, before moving back up to her soft lips. They were softer than he ever remembered, and tasted like cherries. He took off Ziva's shirt unbuttoning it carefully while their mouths didn't separate. Her skin was so soft he could hardly believe this was where their relationship was going. That there might be a future for them and that he might finally be allowed to be happy.

He maneuvered his arms around the body of his lover, grabbing her bra strap just lightly and flicked it with one finger. He felt her body twinge with the sensation. She smiled and breathed heavy breaking the tangle that their lips were in. Grabbing Tony's shirt, she began to unbutton it. The breathing was increasingly heavy. It was almost as if they were meant to join to form one. The kissing, the feel of their skin against each other, everything in life just seemed right.

They collapsed onto the bed. Two bodies holding each other tightly. Tony grabbed her and held her tight letting one whisper ruin the silence of their romantic twist.

"Ziva," Tony whispered, "everything changes for a reason. Are you ready for us to change?"

"Tony, shut up."

She took him into her arms. Her lips met his. Her tongue separated his lips as they met in a dance together. This was it. This was the moment. The time life would finally seem right and complete for both of them.

Tony unbuttoned his pants, standing beside the bed he could see her eyes staring deep into his. He pulled them down revealing nothing but light blue boxers. He was already revealing a nice bulge. Ziva couldn't help but stare. The man looking down at her still had the build of a jock, despite his age.

Tony lay down on the bed kissing and feeling the soft skin of his partner and girlfriend. His lips moved from her stomach to her breasts. Taking a turn at each nipple, making sure they stood to attention. Ziva let out a loud moan, showing her approval. He moved back up to her lips back down to her neck and finally one more time to the nipples before he used his mouth to unbutton her pants. The talent Tony showed in the bedroom was almost as incredible as the skill he showed in the field.

He pulled down her pants slowly making sure to kiss every inch of her legs. She let out a moan the world was about to change completely and now it was because they both wanted it too. They were giving themselves to each other.

"Tony," Ziva moaned "Do you love me.?

"Yes, Ziva. I love you."

Their bodies were now together exploring each other learning each other. Tony's mouth met Zivas and once again their tongues were intertwined in a journey of discovery. Tony didn't want to waste any more time. He loved her and didn't want to let this moment pass.

He maneuvered over her once again, nibbling on her neck leaving traces of a red spot. Ziva moaned, it was time she was ready. He was ready. He slid himself in slowly, at first, trying not to hurt her. In and out, nibbling her neck, kissing her and making love to her with a passion that could light fireworks, it was like they were finally finding each other being with each other and it was incredible.

They made love until 3 in the morning. Their bodies were hot and sweaty. Tony slid himself out of the woman he loves more than anything.

"Tony. Is that what it will be like forever?"

"I hope so Ziva. God I really do."

**This chapter is because I wanted to do something different if I feel lit is good I will write another chapter similar later in the story. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or the characters.**

Chapter 8

The next morning Tony woke up alone. His heart sank. Was it all a dream? Did the past month mean nothing to Ziva? Was it all a joke? He lay in bed alone trying to maintain his composure; the ability to keep from falling apart was all he had right now. Then, he smelled something magnificent. Bacon, Eggs and Toast, his nose led him to kitchen and to his beautiful partner, girlfriend and friend. She looked amazing. He stood in the doorway staring for a few minutes, at her beautiful brown hair, her body as it danced around the kitchen. He didn't want to interrupt her, it would be rude. But, he didn't want to stand and just watch either. He walked up behind her wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck and cheek gently. She laughed.

"About time you woke up Tony."

"Yeah, well I never want to see your side of the bed empty. I got scared, scared that you left and that this past month meant nothing."

Ziva smiled, she knew Tony had a side of himself that could make her heart melt. However, she had no idea that his love for her was this strong. Nor, did she know that one night and one very sexual encounter later could make her completely shed the tough exterior she had shown for so long. She was afraid of letting someone in, but she wasn't afraid of being loved and starting a family. But was she getting ahead of herself? Did Tony want the same thing?

He looked over at her and smiled all during breakfast holding her hand and kissing her every once and a while. He could sense the love she had for him, but there was something he wanted to know even more. Was there love strong enough for them to have a future together?

"Tony," asked Ziva her voice shaking from the nerves, "Do you ever think about the future? I mean yours, and don't give me some movie reference."

Tony smiled. He didn't know how to respond to this question. He knew what it was probably referring to but he couldn't be sure. So he just answered to the best of his ability, and before he got slapped he said it without including a movie reference.

"Honestly. Yeah I do think about it. I think about getting married and having a lot of little DiNozzo's running around. I also think about the perfect wedding. Ziva, I think about all these things every day. I think about them even more now."

She smiled. It was almost as if the connection they had formed years ago in NCIS finally shot through.

They stared at each other in the elevator in the NCIS elevator for what seemed like hours on their way up to the bullpen. Ziva was holding Tony's hand smiling. It was the first day that they would be an official couple and even though it was Gibbs Idea that try to start something special they both always remembered rule 12, but Gibbs through some very scary moments of his own had come up with rule 51. A rule none of the members of his team new about. He didn't want Tony, McGee and Ziva to know that he might be vulnerable as well.

"Good Morning, Tony," said Ziva as they got ready to step out of the elevator.

"Good Morning, Ziva." Tony smiled letting go of Ziva's hand and for the first time all day feeling as though something was missing from his life. He pouted as he looked down at his hand.

Ziva smiled and kissed him. Moving away quick enough to alleviate suspicion should Gibbs suddenly pop out of nowhere. When they finally made it up the floor Gibbs was talking something over with McGee.

"Good Morning. Tony, Ziva. Gibbs said he smiled. I trust you all had a good weekend."

The tension in the air disappeared. The four NCIS agents sat down and talked for a good 10 minutes before Gibbs finally got the phone call saying that there was a dead Sergeant outside of Quantico.

"Grab your gear. Dead marine," Gibbs ran off and pushed the elevator door button.

"McGee, go down the stairs and grab the car. Tony, Ziva and I need to have a talk."

"Are you sure?" McGee asked

"Yes."

McGee made his way out of the bullpen and down the stairs to grab the car.

Meanwhile, Gibbs had just closed the door to his office. "Ziva, Tony! What have I told you about rule number 12?"

Tony and Ziva looked at each other, trying to not freak out about the fact that they were locked in a room with no way out.

"Relax," Gibbs said smiling. "I told you rule number 12 because I was involved with Jen Shepard when we were on a case in Paris. It changed our ability to work together it wasn't as great as it used to be. I was afraid that it might happen to you as well. Tony, you are one of the best agents I have ever met. Ziva, since that night in my basement you have proven to be one of the strongest assets to our team. I just don't want you guys to mess up a good thing."

They both asked at once the same question. "Then why did you lock us in your office?"

"Because rule 12 isn't as important as Rule 51, sometimes you're wrong."

With that Gibbs turned the elevator back on and they went downstairs to meet McGee.

The case solved itself relatively quickly. As it turned out the Sergeant had a history of violent offenses against his son and upon him turning 18 he tried to move out and leave his dad's home. He was beaten and was hiding in a homeless shelter when DiNozzo found him two weeks later.

Tony and Ziva were getting ready to leave the Navy Yard when they were approached by the rest of "Team Gibbs"

"You have some serious explaining to do." Abby said sternly to Ziva and Tony.

The couple looked at each other. Smiled and took the plunge and told the rest of the team the secret they had been holding for one month.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of NCIS I am just a fan.**

Chapter 9

This was it. It was time for the lovebirds to tell the rest of the team how they felt. Gibbs smiled which was very unlike him since he never wanted anyone on his team to date, as Tony opened his mouth and allowed the rest of the world to see what he had been holding inside for a month.

"Ziva and I," Tony stuttered as the words came out. "Well…Ziva and I are dating. I asked her out a month ago. I'm in love with her."

Abby Scuito smiled. She knew for a long time that Ziva was in love with Tony and she couldn't be happier that they both finally confessed their love for one another. Jimmy Palmer and Ducky Mallard looked at each other and laughed, and nodded silently agreeing that it was about time. Director Vance was the last to arrive. He was in MTAC getting his daily briefing about affairs in the Pacific when he heard laughing and joking coming from below. Ziva and Tony had their arms around each other and were smiling like two love struck teenagers.

"What did I miss?" shouted the director from MTAC. He didn't really care if two of his agents dated as long as it didn't affect their work in the field.

"Director, Ziva and I are dating." Tony said smiling.

"Good for you. Now why don't you and the rest of the team go out and celebrate. Gibbs, make sure they don't hurt each other. I need all of you bright and early. You will be taking a Gulfstream to Hawaii. Petty Officer in Pearl was found murdered and they believe that the connection can be linked to a Washington drug leader who is moving cocaine in and out of the Virginia area."

The team walked out of the bullpen. However, Gibbs asked Tony to stick around before they went out for dinner.

"Tony, I've never been prouder of one of my agents. I consider you like a son to me. I have something for you that I think might be of use someday. After all, it is the holiday season."

Gibbs took out of his pocket a black box with a 10 karat diamond ring inside.

"I used this when I proposed to Shannon. She was the love of my life and since I don't have a child to pass it down to, I thought maybe when the time was right you could use it for Ziva."

Tony smiled. He knew his boss didn't like to show affection to his team members. However, he couldn't hold it in anymore. He hugged his boss and thanked him from the bottom of his heart. But, before he was able to walk into the elevator Gibbs told him one more thing.

"If you ever hurt Ziva in any way I swear I will request you be sent to be an Agent Afloat again." Gibbs was angry. He loved the relationship Ziva and Tony had and the last thing he wanted was for them to screw things up.

"Hey!" shouted Abby as Tony and Ziva walked into the restaurant. "It's the lovebirds!" She was screaming so loud the entire restaurant could hear her.

Tony pulled out a chair for Ziva so she could take her seat. Who said chivalry was dead? She wondered silently to herself how Tony could be such a sweetheart deep down inside. Then she silenced her thoughts she finally had stability something she believed she would never maintain. Tony sat down next to her with his arm around her and kissed her cheek. He whispered something to her that made her laugh. He continued playing with the ring in his pocket the only problem…when he should give it to her. He wanted the moment to be perfect.

The team spent the evening talking and laughing. They couldn't believe how much in their lives was changing. Everything was different now and the team knew how much they loved each other. They knew that life was going to change and more importantly they had a million questions about the future. But, hey, what's better than that being able to walk into life on a daily basis not knowing what life will throw your way. After all, the next day they were off to Hawaii, to Pearl Harbor and the beginning of a new case.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or the characters.

Heart Song 10

The team made it back in time for Christmas. The case was open and shut. The victim was involved in gang life at one point, and was a drug mule. The cartel killed him to keep his secret that he was supplying Naval Officers with drugs.

"Tony, McGee, Ziva," Yelled Gibbs. "You coming, Ducky wants us all there for Christmas dinner."

They had just stepped off the plane. Tony was out of it and playing with something in his pocket. 2 Months, it had been two months since Tony and Ziva started dating and it had been the best months of his life. Ziva stared at him, looking into his eyes, they were soft and warm she couldn't wait to go home and spend the night with him. After all, Christmas wasn't her holiday as much as Hanukah was.

"Tony," asked Ziva as they got into the car to go to Ducky's. "What's wrong?"

He just smiled and kissed her cheek and whispered to her, "Nothing I just can't wait to spend the night together. I know we promised no gifts because they held no value for either one of us but I think you will like this one."

They had an amazing Christmas dinner with Ducky. All the fixings had been prepared well in advance of them getting back from Hawaii. After dinner, they sat talking and enjoying each other's company. Tony had gotten up sometime during dinner and walked to grab something from his coat.

"Gibbs, can you come outside with me for a minute. McGee and Abby you too I need you to help me with something."

They all knew. They had been preparing for this for the past few days. It was going to be the most romantic proposal ever, and all because Ziva had no idea and Abby was finally able to keep a secret. They all walked in. Tony looked depressed like he had just told Gibbs he quit or worse that he was trying to find a new team because he was going to break up with Ziva.

Ziva's concern was obvious. All the color drained from her face as Tony sat down next to her.

"Ziva," Tony said. He stumbled and gasped for breath this was the biggest question he could ever have to ask and he couldn't seem to form the words. He looked over at Gibbs, who nodded and gave him the look of a proud father.

Tony prepared a speech and made the decision that he would use it in this situation instead of at his wedding.

"Ziva. For the first time in my life I can honestly say I'm happy. Holding your hand and being with you every day. I've never been happier and I can't picture my life without you."

He bent down on one knee. Looked at his friends and his girlfriend and finally asked her the biggest and most life changing question ever.

"Ziva. Will you marry me?" Tony said as he opened the box which contained the ring, and looked into her eyes.

"Tony. I have never loved any man as much as I love you. I would be honored to be your wife."

The team smiled and Ducky got up and grabbed a bottle of wine.

"I had been saving this for quite a few weeks. Waiting for a special occasion, this is the best occasion."

Tony smiled slid the ring on her finger and said crying the most heart wrenching words anyone could ever say.

"Ziva, I will love you until the day I die. No matter what happens I will stay true and faithful to you for the rest of my life. For once I feel complete."

Ziva kissed him passionately and when the two broke apart they exchanged glances and smiled at each other.

"Merry Christmas, Tony."

"Happy Hanukah Ziva."

THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL FAST – FORWARD TO THE WEDDING I'M NOT A WEDDING PLANNER SO I DIDN'T WANT TO GO THAT IN DETAIL. THE NEXT CHAPTER OR 2 WILL ALSO BE IN THE POINT OF VIEWS OF TONY AND ZIVA STARTING WITH CHAPTER 11.


	11. Chapter 11

AUTHORS NOTE I KNOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I UPDATED BUT REAL LIFE GOT IN THE WAY. BUT HERE YOU GO. HOPE YOU ENJOY.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS JUST THE STORY.

CHAPTER 11

I couldn't believe it. In less than 24 hours I was getting married. How did I get here? It seems like only yesterday I was the frat boy of NCIS and now I'm getting married. All I can think about now is putting that ring on her finger.

McGee, Gibbs, Palmer and Ducky were staying with me since they were all in the wedding party. My best man is my best friend: Tim. Sure we have had our differences but he is a great friend and I cannot imagine having anyone else stand with me. Gibbs: what can I say about boss man? I'm so grateful to have him involved he is truly like the father I actually should've had. Palmer and Ducky: well the autopsy gremlin and Duck are more like my grandfather and little brother. I'm so grateful for them all they are my family and tomorrow they will all stand with Ziva and me.

But right now, I need to make it through the next 12 hours…good thing Gibbs is still awake, I need someone to talk to.

"Boss," Gibbs looked up at me with his glasses half way off his nose. "I need to talk to you."

He looked at me with concern in his eyes. I wanted to talk to him because I was scared he looked at me like he did when I messed up like he wanted to kill me. I quickly sat down and told him everything I was feeling.

"I'm terrified boss. I'm terrified about tomorrow. What if I don't make a good husband? What if she walks out on me?" I had never shown weakness unless you count the time I had the plague: I was ordered not to die, so needless to say, weakness kind of was forced on the back burner.

"What are you afraid of Tony? What brought all of this out now?"

I told him everything. How I was afraid of being like my own father and letting Ziva down of being a lousy father when the time came. I had always been afraid of failing as a husband ad father. Before I knew it Gibbs was holding me while I cried into his shoulder. It took everything I had to regain my composure.

"Tony, listen. You could never be a lousy husband or father. You want to be a good and honest man more than anything. You have grown so much in the time any of us have known you. I see you like my son. You are getting married tomorrow because you know deep down you are not your father. You are marrying Ziva, a great woman with a great heart, she loves you DiNozzo. Now just trust me and take it one day at a time. Start with your vows. What do you want to tell her."

I grinned. I knew exactly what I wanted to say to her tomorrow up at the altar. I went to my desk and wrote for hours while Gibbs sat at the kitchen table reading. God, tomorrow was going to be amazing.

This is what I wrote:

_Ziva, here we are. It's our wedding day. I have had so much trouble writing these vows because I feel like nothing I write could come close to truly showing you what you have given me and more importantly what you mean to me. You have made me want to be a better man. You give me a reason to wake up every morning with a smile on my face. You are the reason I stopped being the jerk I was when we first met. I wanted to make you proud everyday Ziva. I want to show you that I am going to be everything you could ever want in a husband. I want to be the man you are proud of, the man who you see everyday at the bus stop making sure that I am on time to pick up our children. Ziva you are my everything, I love you more than these words could say. _

Gibbs looked at what I wrote and I could see his eyes start watering. He smiled at me.

"Tony this is why you won't be your father. It's in these words in the heart you let show on the paper. This is why you will make her happy. The genuine Tony DiNozzo heart, the reason why she agreed to marry you in the first place. It is all on this piece of paper."

I smiled. "Good Night Gibbs." I walked upstairs but on my way looked at each sleeping member of my family. The family that meant so much to me, the reason I am finally going to be the man I always dreamed I could be.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer I do not own NCIS or the characters. All credit goes to CBS and Bellasario.

Chapter 12 – Ziva's Point of View.

It's almost time, I'm getting married to Anthony DiNozzo Jr, tomorrow morning. I was wide awake, it was the first night I had to sleep without my "little hairy butt," in months. I felt so alone so I walked around my apartment. Abby was laying on my couch a big smile stretched across her face.

"Ziva, what are you doing up?" Abby yawned.

"I'm just thinking Abby. It is so hard for me to be without him. We haven't slept in different beds since we started dating."

Abby smiled sadly at me. It was like she could read my emotions I was trained as a Mossad Operative, and now I'm getting married to man who made my entire life amazing from the time we met. Looking back I can't believe that when I came to NCIS after the death of his teammate he would embrace me and become one of my best friends.

"Abby, I still need to write my vows. I don't know what to say to him. He changed my life in so many ways. He changed me. I'm a better person and friend because of him."

She told me to write that. To write my honest feelings, the feelings I've had since he changed my life.

This is what I wrote:

_Tony, it's been an amazing journey. From the moment I came to NCIS it was like you helped bring out the best in me. You made me feel cared about and loved. From rescuing me with McGee years ago to supporting me now as we embark on this new journey together. Anthony DiNozzo, you are everything I never knew I wanted. Today we form a bond that no one will ever break. You are my life. I will be yours forever. You are my life and my future. I love you Tony. _

Abby read the vows and started crying. I looked at her and smiled. Knowing that tomorrow I would be getting married to the man of my dreams and that my family would be standing with me was an incredible realization. I was happier now than I ever thought I could be.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or the characters.

Authors Note: This will be the final chapter for Heart Song. As I have more ideas for other stories and want to put effort into them but fear not, one of the aforementioned stories will involve TIVA after the Wedding. Now, I will be including NCIS:LA characters in this chapter strictly for the reason of they had the cross over episodes and I feel like it wouldn't be an NCIS wedding without Callen, Sam, Kenzi, Deeks and Hetti.

Thank you to all who favorite and follow my stories. I am proud that people found this story worth commenting on and reading it truly makes this man smile.

Chapter 13

The wedding would start in less than 2 hours. Tony, Gibbs, McGee, Palmer, and Ducky arrived early to meet with the pastor in order to ensure that everything was perfect for the wedding. The chapel was beautiful. It had red and white roses at the altar and at the end of the aisle, while each row of seating had a beautiful arrangement of wildflowers.

"It looks amazing Tony. You and Ziva really outdid yourselves." Gibbs smiled at his senior field agent.

"Thanks, Boss. Ziva and I wanted something simple yet elegant. We want it to be a special day for everyone. You all helped support us for so long we couldn't make it just about us." Tony looked at his friends and smiled.

_Today is going to be perfect. I just know it. _ Tony thought to himself. Today he would become whole today Ziva would become his wife.

The five men made their way to the room where they would wait until Ziva, Abby, Breena, Kenzie and Hetty got there. They spent time joking about how Tony was whipped and that they never thought he would settle down.

Tony of course got a few cheap shots in as well when he brought up McChicken and how he still couldn't ask Abby out on a date. Gibbs, Palmer and Ducky looked at both men feigning irritation when the suppressed laughter finally became overwhelming they broke into hysterics.

"Perfect way to begin my wedding day. I can't believe it in an hour I'll be a husband."

Tony sat down re-reading his vows and cried.

Abby and the rest of the Bridal part arrived at the church and made their way to the back room. Abby had picked out all of the bridesmaids dresses, they were a bright blue with black lining.

"Ziva?" Kenzi was staring at her wondering what was going on. "Ziva? What's up with you?" The member of the OSP team didn't know Ziva well but knew her well enough to understand when she was upset.

"I…I…I think I'm gonna be sick." Ziva stated as she ran to the head.

"Been sick like that often?" asked the leader of the team from Los Angeles.

"Every morning for the past month. Tony notices but doesn't say anything believes it to be nothing more than stress and I don't want to make him nervous enough to run from me. He's known for his commitment issues I wanted to take this slow. Guess now, I may have to tell him. But I'm going to wait until after the wedding." Ziva smiled sadly knowing that what she had to tell Tony was going to change the course of their future.

"OH…MY…GOD…." Abby shrieked. "YOUR PREGNANT AREN'T YOU ZIVA?"

"Abby relax the men are down the hall." Ziva put her head in her hands and began to shake. "What if he leaves me Abby? What if he can't handle me being pregnant?" All Ziva could think about what if scenarios.

"Ziva, it's Tony you are talking about the first thing he is going to do is ask if you want to go get a pregnancy test just to be sure. Then he is going to put every dime he has into taking care of you and his unborn child." Abby smiled, she knew Tony and he would be very happy to know he was going to be a father.

The wedding began the way most weddings do. The traditional waiting for Ziva to make her way up to the alter. Tony nudged Tim, "You have the rings right?"

"Of course! You really think I'd forget those?" stated Tim.

The wedding precession started with: Abby and Callen. Tony had gotten to know him and respected him and wanted him involved in the wedding. The next group to follow was Palmer and Breena. This would be perfect practice for the autopsy gremlin and his future wife. Finally, Gibbs and Ziva walked down the aisle.

"Take care of each other. Love each other. Be faithful. Be honest. And above all, stand by each other. Oh and Tony always stay true, stay the man she fell in love with." Gibbs stated after walking Ziva to Tony.

The reading of their vows took longer than expected as neither could keep their composure long enough to finish. It was an emotional wedding, but a beautiful one.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

Tony took Zivas hands and passionately kissed his new wife.

"I love you Ziva David. You have made me the happiest man alive." Tony was smiling into the kiss.

"I love you my little hairy butt." Ziva said smiling.

"Ladies and Gentlemen and I now pronounce to you for their first dance as Husband and Wife. Mr and Mrs. Anthony DiNozzo."

The song that was played at the reception for their first song was one both held dear. Your Everything by Keith Urban

_The first time I looked in your eyes I knew_

_That I would do anything for you_

_The first time you touched my face I felt_

_What I never felt with anyone else. _

_I want to give back what you've given to me_

_And I want to witness all of your dreams_

_Now that you shown me who I really am_

_I want to be more than just your man. _

Ziva and Tony danced closely. Ziva smiled at him and couldn't wait any longer she had to tell her new husband.

"Tony, I have something I need to tell you. I know it might make you run but…uh I can't not tell you after all it would be wrong to start off our marriage without telling you. For as much as I don't know how you will take it…I…" Tony's lips caught Ziva's and he smiled.

"Babe, you're rambling." Tony smiled and twirled her around once more.

"Tony, you're going to be a father. I'm pregnant." Ziva waited for the other shoe to drop, for Tony to run for the hills and say _ I want a divorce. _Instead his eyes filled with tears.

"I'm going to be a dad?" Tony asked fighting to keep the flood gates at bay. "You mean we are going to have a baby together. We have a little baby growing in there?"

Ziva smiled and put his hand on her stomach where the baby was growing. He started crying right in the middle of the dance floor.

The reception ended, with the rest of the guests gone all that was left was the NCIS teams and their OSP counterparts. It was the way Tony and Ziva wanted it to be, they needed this, to be alone with the people they held closest.

"Guys," Tony stated. "Ziva and I have an announcement to make. We wanted to only tell you all so well…uh…Ziva and I are going to have a baby." Tony couldn't help but smile when he reached over and held his new wives hand. "I'm going to be a dad."

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs started crying. He got up and hugged his senior field agent.

"Congratulations. I'm so happy for both of you."

The NCIS teams enjoyed the final hours of relaxing tomorrow they would be back on cases and Ziva and Tony would be on their honeymoon.

9 Months Later…

"Push Ziva, remember what we learned at class." Tony held Ziva's hand as he helped her birth their first child.

"Shut up Tony! It's all your fault I'm like this!" Ziva was yelling but her eyes spoke more than her words. She loved him and soon they would be welcoming their son into the word.

"One more push Ziva, just one more." Said the doctor.

"AHHHHHH!" Ziva let out one last scream.

"Tony? Would you like to cut the cord?"

He grabbed the scissors and looked at his beautiful son, then he looked back at his wife. Smiling, he cut the cord and watched as the doctors took his infant son.

"Mr and Mrs. DiNozzo, here is your son. Have you thought of a name?"

The two looked at each other and smiled.

"Yes. His name is Timothy Jethro DiNozzo." Stated Tony.

The nurse happily walked off to get a bracelet made for the newborn's ankle.

Okay everyone so that was the end of Heart Song. I promise I have more stories up my sleeve some will be of TJ DiNozzo and his adventures with his friends. Especially since, let's face it his parents are NCIS agents life is bound to be a little interesting.


End file.
